


Chasing Millie

by Dragon_Slaer54



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Home Alone, Naughty, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Slaer54/pseuds/Dragon_Slaer54
Summary: While Millie's family goes out, she and her boyfriend, Tweek, are left to their own devices. Based on a now-obsolete Pixiv Story.
Relationships: Tweek Tweak/Millie Larsen





	Chasing Millie

Larsen Residence. Tweek and Millie are sitting on the couch, watching TV, when Millie's mother and sister, Flora, come in.

Mrs. Larsen: Okay Millie, Flora and I are going out. So be good.

Millie: No worries Mom. We'll be good, won't we Tweek?

Tweek: Yeah, yeah.

Mrs. Larsen: Well, okay. Bye.

She and Flora leave; the door is heard closing. Millie looks amorously at Tweek.

Tweek: Now babe. Where were we?

He starts planting kisses all over her cheek and nibbling her neck. Millie giggles.

Millie: That tickles, babe.

She turns her head and they lock lips and start making out. Millie looks down

Millie's Subconscious: Oh wow!

The camera pans to reveal what Millie is looking at; a tent in Tweek's pants. Millie stops kissing him.

Millie: Tweek, I got to go to the bathroom.

Tweek: Oh, uh, okay.

Millie gets off the couch and leaves.

Bathroom. Millie takes her panties off, but leaves her skirt on. She hides them behind the trash can, and flushes the toilet. She leaves

Lounge Room. Tweek is still sitting on the couch; Millie returns.

Millie: Tweek; you have an erection.

Tweek: How did you-

Millie: It happens whenever we make out. (She turns her back to him) I was thinking you could use it on me.

She lifts the back of her skirt up, flashing her ass. She shakes it.

Tweek: Wow...

Tweek's Subconscious: Holy Shit! Her ass is beautiful!

Millie: If you want it, you gotta catch me first!

She runs.

Tweek: Oh, it's on.

He unzips his pants, freeing his wiener. Tweek is then chasing Millie all around the house. She runs up the stairs and towards her room. Tweek is close behind, with his boner flapping about.

Millie: You're almost there.

She enters her room. Tweek follows.

Tweek: Oh, hello.

Millie is on the bed, poking her ass out at him.

Millie: Come here babe.

Tweek takes his pants off and climbs on the bed.

Tweek: Wow Millie. Your butt is absolutely beautiful.

Millie: Tee-Hee. Thanks Tweek. Now gimme that big sausage of yours.

Tweek gets on the bed, positions himself behind Millie, puts on a condom, and pushes forwards.

Millie: (Gasp) It's in! Now fuck me Tweek!

Tweek began thrusting in and out of her.

A Few Minutes Later-

Tweek: Gah! Millie, I'm cumming-

Tweek came; he pulled out and took the condom off. He and Millie watched as some cum dripped out off his cock.

Millie: (Pant, Pant) I want more.

Later, their clothes are lying on the floor. Tweek and Millie are shown naked; Millie is giving Tweek a blowjob.

Tweek: Oh Millie! Yes! That feels so good!

Later. Millie was still sucking.

Tweek: I'm gonna cum!

He blew his load all over Millie's face, who, before his orgasm, had taken her mouth off his penis. Millie tasted a bit.

Millie: Mmmm, tasty.

They changed positions, so now Millie was lying on the bed and Tweek was on top of her. He put on another condom.

Millie: Now, get inside!

Tweek rested his hands on her breasts and shoved himself into her tight walls. He began thrusting, as before.

Tweek: Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Millie: Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!

Tweek: God, this is awesome!

Millie: I know!

Minutes go by-

Tweek: Babe, I'm cumming!

They screamed together, letting their orgasms happen. Millie opened her eyes, flushed from the ride.

Millie: That was... amazing.

Tweek: I know. (He put his head on one of her boobs) I can sleep here.

Just as they were about to doze off, they hear a voice from downstairs.

Mrs. Larsen: Millie! We're home!

Tweek: Ah shit! Millie, get dressed.

Tweek puts his clothes on, but Millie having a bit of trouble with her bra.

Millie: Please help me.

Tweek fixes her bra, and she puts her shirt and jacket back on. They walk downstairs and greet her mother.

Millie: Hi mom.

Mrs. Larsen: Hi sweetie. Did you and Tweek have fun while we were gone?

Millie: Uh, yeah! We had... plenty of fun, didn't we Tweek?

Tweek: Huh? Oh, yes, we had fun.

Mrs. Larsen: Good to hear. Now can you two help with the groceries?

Millie: Sure. C'mon babe.

The End


End file.
